The present invention relates to an arm harness, in particular to an arm harness with a control panel for operating multiple electronic devices wherein the arm harness provides multiple containers for securely holding the multiple electronic devices.
Generally, individuals may carry multiple electronic devices in pockets, in bags (e.g., purses or brief cases), or even in their hands. However, performing other activities may be difficult and inconvenient, such activities may include exercising, riding a bike or scooter, jogging, traveling, shopping or commuting in general. Oftentimes, individuals are restricted in activities or tasks by having to carry cellular phones and other electronic devices.
These and other drawbacks exist with current carrying options for various electronic devices.
The present invention relates to an arm harness with a control panel for operating multiple electronic devices contained by the arm harness. The present invention enables a user to conveniently carry electronic devices, such as a cellular phone, an audio player (e.g., tape player, mini-tape player, CD player, etc.) and other devices. The present invention enables a user to perform other activities by freeing up the user""s hands while enabling the user to enjoy music or other recording, communicating by a cell phone, etc. The present invention also facilitates transportation of electronic devices in containers within the arm harness of the present invention. The control panel may include a display and control buttons that operate the electronic devices contained by the arm harness. In addition, the control panel may control the sound and other audio qualities emitted by the electronic devices attached to the control panel.
As illustrated in FIG. 3-a, the present invention enables users to conveniently answer calls from a cellular phone while performing other activities, such as operating an automobile, taking a walk, shopping, exercising, or simply for the sake of convenience. As seen in FIGS. 3-b and 3-c, users of the present invention may attach the present invention to the user""s arm to enable the user to easily and conveniently perform other activities. In particular, the user""s hands are free to carry other items and perform other tasks. In one example, the user may wear the present invention on an upper part of the user""s arm. In another example, the user may wear the present invention on a lower or other part of the user""s arm. In addition, the user may sling the present invention around the user""s shoulder or across the user""s chest. The present invention also facilitates listening to audio recordings and also for making recordings. The present invention further enables users to perform multiple acts simultaneously. The control panel may also include a timer, an alarm or other scheduling mechanism.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an arm harness for carrying electronic devices comprises a control panel comprising a first electronic connection for controlling a first electronic communication device and a second electronic connection for controlling a second electronic audio device, the control panel comprising multiple control buttons for controlling audio generated by the first electronic communication device and the second electronic audio device; a first container for securely holding the first electronic communication device, the first electronic communication device being connected to the control panel by a first wire; and a second container for securely holding the second electronic audio device, the second electronic audio device being connected to the control panel by a second wire; wherein the control panel comprises a digital display and a speaker for emitting audio generating by the first electronic communication device or the second electronic audio device.
In addition, the control panel further comprises a clock, an alarm, a microphone, an earphone set and an elastic portion and an attachment mechanism for securely attaching the arm harness to a portion of a user""s arm, wherein the first and second containers comprise a plastic material.